


Just Another Man

by imincognitobtch



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Don't read if you don't want OW, Drabble, Jack hurts because of it, M/M, Prompt given to my a loooong time ago, Rhys doesn't trust Jack, crumbling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincognitobtch/pseuds/imincognitobtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows he's losing him.</p><p>OR: in which Jack watches their relationship crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to get my mind back into writing my fic.

Jack knows Rhys doesn’t trust him.

He can see it in the way Rhys holds onto him tightly when he gets out of bed in the morning. The way he finds Rhys sneaking subtle glances over Jack’s ECHO when he thinks he’s not looking. The way he stays up to wait for Jack in the evenings like he’s worried Jack’s not going to come back. As though one day, the sex is just not going to be good enough to keep him home.

And Jack doesn’t know how to explain how important Rhys is to him. How _much_ he is. How he makes Jack laugh like his heart is full. Like his past is a clean slate where his life didn’t start after Angel’s death. Where his mistakes didn’t matter anymore.

He doesn’t know how to voice _any_  of these feelings.

So instead he buys Rhys gifts.

He buys him lavish suits and bright colored flowers. He takes Rhys on movie-star dates and brings him around the galaxy on his private spaceship. He buries Rhys neck-deep in presents so he knows how much Jack thinks of him. How Rhys should know that he _deserves_ everything he could have ever wanted.

But when the next stack of suits roll through the door, Rhys just looks at Jack like he’s far away.

Like the infinite riches in the CEO’s pocket dug miles of trenches between them. They lived in the same house, slept in the same bed, yet Rhys made him feel like he was speaking to him through water.

Jack knows he’s losing him.

He can see it in the way his friends become quiet when he comes over to greet Rhys with a kiss. He tries to ignore how Rhys goes rigid and how none of them speak. But they stare at him like he’s a thousand shards of glass and it pains him to see Rhys draw his hands away like he’d hurt himself if he held on too tightly.

He wants to tell Rhys that he’s just a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr? [[X]](http://croisscunt.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I made a new art blog! Message me if you want commissions or have requests! [[X]](http://croissartist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
